New and Old Flings
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Rachel Lewis was in a controling relationship and once she's finally free she meets a new man but also runs into an old hit fling. Who will she chose? Crapy summary please review!
1. Finally moving on

**So this is a story in the works, I may replace chapters and fix them so bare with me. I don't normally like Dean Ambrose but he seemed right for this story with my fav, Randy Orton! So please read and tell me what you think good people! XD**

~Chapter 1~

The day I got into the WWE Main Roster was the day my life got so much better. I was finally able to get out of the abusive relationship I was in. My parents are so old fashioned that they still believe in arranged marriages. Well I hated that idea from the day I knew what it was but they didn't care and made me marry the guy that got me pregnant because of a drunken mistake. I had to go through with it no matter what. We've only been married a year yet I have already filed for a divorce. My parents aren't happy but they will have to come to realize that I'm not happy. I've tried showing them the bruises but they make it seem like I did it since there is no way sweet Jason would do such a thing.

~FLASHBACK: TEN MONTHS AGO- THE BEATING BEGINS~

I've been in this marriage two months and I'm already miserable. I hate coming home anytime cuz I know he's there waiting. I pull into the driveway and as I got out I felt the nerves start. I grabbed my things and went inside, it was extremely quiet. I sat my things in the living room before going to the kitchen. I started getting things out for dinner earn I heard the garage door open. I took a deep breath. let the games begin. I ignored the sounds and started to cook.

"Ray, you home?" Jason says from the hall.

"Yes, in the kitchen." I tell him as I keep my mind my tasks at walks into the kitchen as I walk over to the stove to work on cooking steak strips for the burritos I'm making.

"What you fixing?" Jason asks as he comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I freeze momentarily then keep cooking.

"Steak strip burritos," I say to him.

"Sounds good baby." He says before kissing my cheek them letting me go. He walks over to the fridge no doubt to get a beer.

"How was your day?" I ask quietly as I cook.

"Good, long and I didn't have you there as my little personal trainer." He says and I can sense his smirk. I used to work at the gym he owns as a personal trainer until I found out I was expecting then I stopped because my doctor told me my stress level was way to high and if I didn't stop working I would lose the baby. And even though I stopped working I still lost it because it wasn't work that was stressing me out it was my parents and ,at the time, fiancé.

"How about you?" He asks.

"It was okay, tiring." I say.

"Where were you?" He asks, the tone in his voice changing.

"The gym, remember I told you I've been in the back work out room working out for the past eight months." I told him as I continued to cook. The next thing I know Jason is grabbing my hair forcibly, pulling me back against him.

"I don't think your telling me the truth. I think your seeing another man and not telling me. That's why your keeping it a surprise because I went into the back room you weren't there." He growls angrily into my ear.

"No, that's not it. I would never cheat on you I swear." I say to him, lying, but trying to fight back tears at the pain in my head. I try to pull away but he keeps a tight hold.

"LIAR!" Jason shouted as he shoved me onto the ground. I fall to the floor hitting, my head on the cabinet. I squeeze my eyes shut from the pain surging through my head. I hear him turn the stove off then walking over to me.

"That's why you've stopped pleasing me, you've found a new man to give you pleasure! Well guess what it's my turn and don't even think of fighting me!" Jason says angrily before grabbing my hair and yanking me off the floor. He pulled me upstairs to our bedroom where he raped me after beating and bruising me. That's the first time of many he's does that to me overt the past ten months. I started the divorce process not long after that day.

~END FLASHBACK: PRESENT DAY~

Now I'm standing in a hotel room after signing my divorce papers. FINALLY! My marriage is over. He's already signed them and I knew after I signed and gave them to my lawyer and after the 60 day waiting period I would be a free woman. I can't wait!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. New Job

~Chapter 2- 60 days later- First Raw~

Now that I am free I can finally focus in my new career. I've already been through NXT and was asked to move up to the main roster, I must be doing something right. I grab all my bags and head out. I have to be in Pittsburg for RAW tonight. Getting to the airport was quick and painless. I parked my Camaro, the only thing I kept and wanted in the divorce, and headed inside. I am so excited for RAW.

After my flight landed I headed to the rental car place and got my car. Once I finished I headed to the arena. I'm nervous and excited at the same time to meet the superstars and other diva's. I went through NXT quicker than most do and Triple H told me I had a natural talent that deserved to be on the main roster where I would be more noticed.

So here I am walking through the arena to Triple H's office. I take a nervous breath and knock. I hear a muffled come in and open the door. I walk in and Hunter and Stephanie smile brightly at me.

"Rachel, it's nice to see you have a seat." Stephanie says to me as she points to a chair in front of Hunters desk.

"Thank you Ms. McMahon I as so excited to be here." I say as I sit down.

"Oh please call me Stephanie. Now Hunter and I have talked to creative and we are going to put you into a storyline with Dean Ambrose. On NXT you were a bad girl and we want to carry that over to RAW. Now you need to go to the costume designer and get your outfit." Stephanie said, "as well as needing to meet Jon, well Dean. Hunter can you get Dean in here?" She asked looking at him. He nodded and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He talked on the phone while Stephanie quietly told me I'll have to travel with him as well, to make it look as real as possible. Hunter got off the phone and not long after there was a knock on the door. He said come in and the door opened. I thought I was going to faint, there stood Dean Ambrose, holy mess! He's even better looking in person. I looked away not wanting him to catch me starring even though it probably happens a lot.

"Jon, glad you could make it, please sit." Stephanie says pointing to the empty chair beside me. He sat down and smiled at me.

"Jon, this is Rachel, the new Diva." Stephanie says to him. "Rachel this is Jonathan Good, AKA: Dean Ambrose." She says to me, we shake hands and I swear I'm going to melt into a puddle of goo onto the floor. We both let go and turn towards Stephanie I try to get my attention from Dean.

~FLASHBACK: The Shield Breakup~

Turning on the TV I turn it to RAW for the first time in a while since my husband is always hogging the TV and makes me sit with him or stay in the kitchen cooking. He's not home and I'm finally able to sit by myself for a while to watch my favorite show. As it comes back from commercial I see Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins standing in the ring as the authority comes down the ramp with Randy Orton. I stare at the gorgeous man, Randy, knowing I was probably drooling. As I watch I see Seth grab a chair and forcibly hit Roman in the back and the fight started. I couldn't believe my eyes, Dean and Roman are helpless almost and that's when I changed my mind on the good ol' RKO and went to the crazy man himself, Dean Ambrose. Don't get me wrong I still love Randy but I now I have a new found love for Dean.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Now your story line will start tonight during Dean's match. Rachel you will come down the ramp and save his match, giving him the win. He's going to look at you as you stand in front of the ring smirking. You will turn away and go back you the ramp. Dean you will get out of the ring and follow her. There will be a cut scene of you two backstage and that's when you will reveal who you are. Then AJ will pop up and say something about you not being good enough to be a diva and say she's so confident you cant' beat her so she challenges you to a title shot next Monday and you will win, starting a rivalry between you two." Stephanie says to us. I smile happy that I get a title shot this early in my career.

"Where do I come in?" Dean asks.

"There will be a controversy with you two after your match and she says she's just as crazy as you and you make her prove it against Paige. She wins and you are convinced when you see here finisher. I smile knowing my finisher is perfect for being in a little group with Dean. Natalya helped me come up with it and we made sure it was extra crazy.

"Who is my match with?" Dean asks.

"Sheamus," Stephanie says. Dean nods seeming happy about that appoint.

"You have any questions?" She asks us. We both shake our heads no. "Okay see you both tonight, you are dismissed." We both stand up and leave, ready for tonight.


End file.
